Death Worm
Deathworm is a nonexistent animal in-game. It is also known to be the hardest to wrangle (If one does not count Deadly Deathworm) Appearance The Deathworm takes place as a big worm with squares as its segments. The mouth is in the middle of the 1st segment and inside it is many teeth. How to Encounter # Get a Cheetah, Lion, and Tiger # Go to the Desert island and find a podium with an image (from left to right) Cheetah, Lion, and Tiger. # The trapdoor will reveal the stairs, leading to it's arena. You can make a queue or join a queue. # Press start and your ganna be teleported to tis arena, initiating the battle. Battle Overview After It introduces itself, It will show an array of moves, which is unusual for an animal, which only shows 1. aaso rather than a red sphere to indicate where it will go, a red ring similar to the ring where you battle aniamls is replaced. There is no red ring constricting the player either. After its energy reaches half, falling debris start to appear, warned by a red glow Attacks * The worm will move around the arena until there is a little space left. * the worm will appear from the arena's sides. * The worm will attempt to "eat" the player by striking it either 2 ways: ** From the ground, this is done around 5 times. ** From the sides, this is done 2 sides, left to right and up to down or vice versa. Once its energy reaches 0, It will attempt to encircle the player. Luckily, a giant debris falls down adn crushes its head without gore or blood (whew!). The camera will then "travel" to the nest of babies. 06tower70pa’s Tips: When the worm encircles You, you can stay near the walls and it won’t hurt it you, but I recommend staying in the middle. Dont be afraid when the worm Tracks you from the ground. Simply by walking this can be evaded. The middle is the best place to camp. Only when it tracks you that this is a very good choice (But watch out for falling rocks) Deadly Deathworm The deadly deathworm is the golden variant of the Deathworm. It is encountered similarly except it the animals are instead replaced with gold variants. It's attacks are noticeably much harder and its energy is higher than usual. No moves are changed, but the deadly death worm is much bigger and faster. Move Difference Tracking from the ground requires less time VERY VERY FAST. I recommend training by fighting the normal one for over 20 times. The encircle attack is now MUCH HARDER. And if you trained you know it’s good to be in the middle. And also playing with many players AGIANST this monstrosity is not recommended. A tip: TRAIN TRAIN TRAIN! It’s move set is exactly the same but MUCH harder! Get ready when you fight this thing! Trivia * This is the strongest animal in-game (If The deadly variant isn't considered). The 2nd is possibly the the Suit/Tuxedo/Spy Chicken. (Level 20) * This animals clearly breaks almost all "laws" of fighting. ** There are various attacks, ranging from appearing to the ground to the sides. ** The ring is instead used as a warning indicator for where will the worm travel next. * This is the 1st animal in game to: ** Unable to be fought more than 1 at a time. ** Have 2 variants (regular and golden/deadly) ** To die rather than being shrunk and wrangled. ** Require other animals to be encountered. ** Have babies. * This is the 2nd animal to have requirements to encounter it. The 1st being the tux/spy/suit Chicken which is only met at a certain location.